


Break Her With Kisses

by nonky



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 08:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonky/pseuds/nonky
Summary: He withstood all sorts of kisses, like a ship at sea would hold out in storms.





	Break Her With Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought this Lee was from The Starbuck Pick-Up Pinch, but then he started getting pretty creepy. This Lee would not do well with that Kara, because she'd get Helo to shoot him for her the first time he tried this stealth seduction on her. But in my attempts to foster Lee Adama appreciation, I think this obsessive guy deserves his own little story.

Lee didn't always enjoy kissing Kara. The pleasure was huge and pushed out all other things. Physical and spiritual had never found a balance for him, leaving him unfulfilled with moments he should have felt deeply. His mind could find some loose end to pull at until it took him out of the blissful present with future consequences. 

She made him feel good before she made him feel worse than he'd imagined she could. Kara's mouth was generous in shape, shade and beauty, but the rest of her gave nothing away freely. He had to plead for her responses, all his effort focused on her glimmers of shivering terror and quieting them as much as he was able. He had to ask for her hundreds of thousands of times, perpetually humble like a worshipping slave. 

Lee always loved kissing Kara, though. She started it like a fight, mouth open wide and grasping him roughly. She moaned and murmured his name, ever trapped in the ache between argument and longing. She stood taller to meet him, hang off him with no consideration for his back or his heart. She used teeth, tongue, nails, hipbones to rub away at his protection. She handled him like she was touching herself, consent obvious because he never objected and she knew she owned him. 

He withstood all sorts of kisses, like a ship at sea would hold out in storms. There were the quiet, quick and apprehensive pecks that lasted barely as long as it took to realize the buildup was over and so was the kiss. There were the desperate, carnal, burying kisses she used when she was sick to death of him speaking. There were the ugly, jangling angst collisions when one of them could not let it be, but it still burned. There were the strangely gentle times when it was more sadness than arousal; gems of her tears slicking his thumbs over her cheeks. There were playful, laughing, sloppy kisses punctuated by breathless tumbles. There were slow, deep, agonizing dances of mouths, air deserting him to her whims. There were heated, dizzying marathons of just notching their parted mouths tenderly to feel breath flowing between them, like refusing to leave a beloved home as it burned down around them. 

When there were witnesses, Lee found ways to kiss her secretly. He would pretend to bite her bare shoulder and brush his mouth softly along her skin. He would act out a courtly bow and kiss her hand, sending her scoffing across the room. He would tease her hygiene, lean in and sniff her, leaving a precise impression of his lips on one paltry spot. He kissed the top of her head - brotherly, he told himself. He kissed her forehead when she was upset. He swept her hair off her neck with his nose, and hid a kiss to her neck in a friendly hug. He kissed her cheek on special occasions, counting down to solstices and holidays where people greeted one another in rituals of normally innocent affection. He kissed her bruises and scrapes, ignoring the otherness of antiseptic and the hint of her blood.

He made himself a weapon in the quietest invasion. She saw him beside her and thought nothing of his hand on her back. Kara assumed his presence. She never startled to find him nearby, watching her with soft predation. He concealed the hunger in his gaze but let the looks linger, easing her past the idea he was not interested. He was deeply invested in the taste of her on his lips. He let the lull of her kiss set him up for the knives of her words. He showed her his willingness to face her attacks until every objection had been voiced and the echo of it died unanswered. 

Lee wanted to be visible only in his effect and inevitable like gravity that only wanted Kara. He wanted to blend into the fabric of her reality until he was another direction on her flight path; yaw, pitch, roll and Lee. 

Because one day she would kiss him back without hesitation or guilt. She would give in with relief instead of animal need. She would want to want him, because he'd proven her kiss would not destroy him. He would pour unconditional love over her until she felt clean enough to believe his eyes were seeing her clearly. He would meet defenses with kindnesses. He was creating unconscious obligations, building precariously on the mystery of her psyche. 

When she broke, Lee thought Kara would kiss him differently. He knew there had to be some perfection yet held off by their conflicted desires. He didn't know if it would be faster, rougher or even simply chaste. He thought it would be sweet with drugging acceptance, like honey mead went right to his head and short-circuited thinking. 

Sometimes he didn't even kiss her, just looked at her mouth and kept the certainty she covered it to hide a tremble. Lee had no ego or faltering morals about Kara. He was warring with their distance, crawling on his belly, taking every thrown stone on the chin. His aim was true, as was his heart. He would win and hand the victory to Kara with every humble grace. 

Lee didn't always enjoy kissing Kara, but he knew the time would come he would. He was a patient lover, and would make her one as well. There was no use in rushing what would last forever.


End file.
